1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of plumbing and, more specifically, to a portable drain cleaning apparatus that is particularly adapted for use in cleaning condensation drains associated with air conditioning and other refrigeration units, but which could also be used in other plumbing applications. The invention is further directed to a cartridge containing a pressurized gas, as well as a drain cleaner or algaecide, for use in combination with the drain cleaning apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Over the years numerous devices has been utilized in connection with the clearing of clogged drains. For example, it has heretofore been known to attach one end of a hose to a sink faucet and to place the other end of the hose, in a generally sealed manner, within a clogged drain in order to cause pressurized water to flow through the hose once the faucet is opened in an attempt to remove any obstructions. Unfortunately, such a simply arrangement rarely works, even on drains having relatively minor obstructions therein. In an attempt to enhance such a known system, it has also been proposed to place a container housing a drain cleaning fluid in series with the hose in order to introduce an additional cleaning enhancing substance within the clogged drain. This known prior art arrangement generally has associated therewith a level of effectiveness commensurate with simply pouring the cleaning enhancing substance directly down the drain.
Various other drain cleaning devices have also been proposed which incorporate auxiliary pressure sources. For instance, it is known to utilize a miniature gas cartridge in combination with a plunger-type drain cleaning unit to create a high pressure force to dislodge an obstruction within a drain. Actually, standard plunger-type drain cleaning units are essentially just as effective on almost all clogs experienced in these particular types of drains. In addition, such known arrangements are only useful in limited applications due to their size and overall configuration. In essence, these known arrangements are only functional in cleaning standard sink drains and toilets. One particular environment wherein such prior art arrangements are not functional is in cleaning condensate drains. The main reason why these prior art arrangements are not utilized in connection with condensation drain clogs is the inaccessibility of condensate drains in general. Usually such drains are located in confined areas in attics or basements and the inlet openings thereto are often located directly adjacent a cooling coil or other structure which provides for extremely limited access.
Because of these and other shortcomings of prior known systems, until just recently, the most common method for cleaning condensation drains, particularly in air conditioning or other types of refrigeration units, has been to force a flow of freon from a pressurized container through the clogged drain. However, with the enactment of new regulations by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), the use of freon-based cleaning systems has been made illegal. In the aftermath of these regulation changes, it has become commonly known to simply utilize a rather large, pressurized air or nitrogen tank having an attached hose, the free end of which can be positioned at the opening of a condensate drain conduit such that opening of a valve on the tank will force pressurized gas to be injected into the conduit. However, as indicated above, such drain conduits are often found in confined areas and the lugging of these heavy tanks is not only extremely inconvenient but sometimes dangerous. In addition, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to regulate or determine the exact amount of pressurized gas that is released in any given application such that the customer is generally charged for a greater percentage of the pressurized gas than is actually dispensed.
In view of the above, it should be readily apparent that there exists a need in the art of plumbing for a drain cleaning apparatus that is compact and lightweight so as to be readily portable, is designed to be easily maneuvered so it can be used in various plumbing environments and particularly in cleaning hard to access condensate drain conduits, which is cost effective to make and utilize and is consumer conscious in nature.